<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shelter (Steak x Reader, Fluff) by foodfantasies (hereisnowhy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519774">Shelter (Steak x Reader, Fluff)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/foodfantasies'>foodfantasies (hereisnowhy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Food Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Fluff, M/M, Male Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Other, Reader-Insert, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/foodfantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet!<br/>Snuggly fluff with you and Steak. A sudden storm while traveling forces you to seek refuge from the rain. When the chilly air starts getting to you, Steak steps in to protect you, just like he always does.</p><p>No gendered pronouns used when referring to the reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Master Attendant/Steak (Food Fantasy), Steak (Food Fantasy)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shelter (Steak x Reader, Fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another request from Tumblr - SFW Steak fluff. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had heard reports of a Fallen Angel lurking in the woods near a small town, and naturally had come to the townspeople’s aid. Steak, your most trusted Food Soul, had dispatched the monster with ease. On your way back home, however, a torrential downpour forced you to seek impromptu shelter in the form of a small cave, which you found tucked a dozen meters off the main road.</p><p>The cave was tall and wide but rather shallow, the rear wall not quite in total darkness. You had decent visibility of the road from inside, and clusters of foliage framed the entrance, providing partial cover without obscuring your view.<br/>
“This will be a nice spot to wait out the storm,” you said cheerfully as you dropped your pack.<br/>
Steak looked around and gave a small grunt of begrudging approval.<br/>
“This will do,” he commented, “Easily defensible. But it isn’t my preference to be caught out in weather like this to begin with.”<br/>
You had to agree — as much as you liked the rain, it felt a little dangerous to be out in a storm of this magnitude. You made yourself as comfortable as you could with your back against a craggy rock wall, staring out at the falling rain as Steak paced back and forth restlessly.</p><p>As time passed, you really started to feel the effects of the cold. You did your best to hide it, but you were freezing; your hands and feet were numb, and as afternoon gave way to early evening you were fighting to keep your teeth from chattering. You had risen from your resting place and began walking aimlessly around the small space, hoping that moving your body would warm you up a little. Though you remained cheerful as you waited out the storm,  he could tell you were trying to hide your discomfort, and he knew it was getting far too cold to be safe for a human.</p><p>Steak was torn. He wanted to help you. And while he had an idea, but he was currently trying his hardest to determine if it was a good — or appropriate — one. </p><p>“Master Attendant,” he began slowly, “Red Wine always says I’m an idiot. That I have no idea how to be polite, or respectful, or how to act properly.”<br/>
You kicked a rock across the ground and turned to face him. <br/>
“You know better than to listen to Red,” you said flippantly, “He says whatever he knows will make you mad.” <br/>
Steak shifted his weight from one foot to the other. <br/>
“I know,” he said gruffly. “Still, I’m… glad you don’t think of me that way.” He adjusted the lay of the swords on his hips as if to distract himself from his next move. Your faith and trust in him had reassured him that you wouldn’t misconstrue his intentions, but nervousness still gnawed at him now that he’d made the decision to act.</p><p>During this brief pause, you glanced at him in silent query, and your kind expression (as well as your half-concealed shiver) was just the motivation he’d needed.</p><p>“Attendant, come here,” he said suddenly, “You’re cold. I… I want to keep you warm.” The most adorable blush had crept across his face, though his expression remained almost comically stern. <br/>
It took you a moment to register his words. He had been staring straight at you with determination, but now faltered; he glanced nervously at the ground as he waited for your reply.</p><p>You smiled and went to him. <br/>
He looked down at you and cleared his throat, then pulled the front of his long coat open and held it. <br/>
You glanced, wide-eyed, from his stomach to his embarrassed face and back again.  <br/>
“Are you sure it’s okay with you…?” you asked softly. He nodded. <br/>
“This will be the quickest way,” he said. “To—  to get warm, I mean.” <br/>
You stepped inside his coat as he held it open for you and wrapped your arms around his torso, a little sound of surprise escaping you as you felt just how warm he really was. His body seemed to radiate a powerful heat from within, like a furnace. <br/>
“Oh, my God, you’re so warm!” you exclaimed happily, your hesitancy evaporating as you felt the soothing heat sink in to your numb limbs. <br/>
He hadn’t said a word, hadn’t moved at all. You noticed he was breathing a little faster than usual.</p><p>“I bet I feel so cold,” you said, “I’m sorry, I hope you’re not too uncomfortable....“ <br/>
“I don’t mind,” he choked out in reply.  <br/>
You hugged him tightly, your cheek pressed against his chest, and you could hear his heart hammering within. <br/>
“Steak,” you whispered, “Are you sure you’re alright?”<br/>
He cleared his throat again and you felt him press his face to the top of your head, breathing in deeply. His arms tightened around you now, pressing you close against his body. <br/>
“I like this,” he muttered, “Do… Do you?” <br/>
“I <em> love </em> this,” you said blissfully, nuzzling your face against his chest. ”I can’t believe how lucky I am...”<br/>
He looked down at you in mild surprise, but your face was still pressed against him. <br/>
“You take such good care of me,” you went on.<br/>
He grunted, acknowledging your words in his usual gruff fashion, though immensely pleased by your recognition.<br/>
“And you do so much more than that, too,” you added, “More than anything else, you make me happy. I’m always happiest when I’m with you. And I hope I…” You leaned back a bit to look up at him, your voice sinking self-consciously. “I hope I don’t cause you too much trouble.” <br/>
“You are my Master Attendant,” he said. “It is my duty to protect you. It’s no trouble.” <br/>
“Steak, you don’t <em> have </em> to do anything. I want you to be happy, too.” <br/>
He put one hand on the back of your head, gently pressing your cheek to his chest once again. <br/>
“What I want is to stay by your side,” he said softly. “So hush. You’re speaking nonsense.”</p><p>You blushed and happily nuzzled his warm chest, listening to the sound of the rain outside.<br/>
“You know, when I’m here with you, it’s not so bad being caught in a storm,” you said shyly.<br/>
His arms tightened around you. <br/>
“I feel the same,” he replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and supporting my work!<br/>For updates, please follow me on Tumblr: tumblr.com/foodfantasies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>